poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Goes to Grizzly Falls
Winnie the Pooh Goes to Grizzly Falls is another upcoming new movie planned to be re-edited by yru17. It's unknown if the film will be shown on YouTube. Plot The film starts with an old man, Harry Banks telling his grandson and granddaughter about his life as a young boy in the early 20th century. The tale begins: Harry as a boy is in his pre-teens. His mother dies, and he is sent to a boarding school because his father cannot look after him. Harry soon meets Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Darby and Buster. Eventually his father, Tyrone Banks comes, and takes him on a bear-hunting trip to Canada, to kill a grizzly bear. When in Canada, British Columbia to be exact, Tyrone and Harry meet up with an experienced Native American tracker with Scottish roots called Joshua McTavish Standing Bear. The three then go to a saloon to find some good hunters to help them on the hunt. The men in the saloon laugh at the plan for it, but some come along, bringing dogs and guns, including Grits, Genet and Lanky. On the hunt, the boy sees two grizzly cubs which no one else sees, then escapes from the mother bear (Ali Oop), rejoining his father. The next day, the hunters capture the two cubs, and hold them in the camp, near a waterfall called grizzly falls, hence the movie's name. The bear mother is angry, and comes to the camp. Although she cannot free her offspring, she instead kidnaps Harry to exact revenge on Tyrone. She then runs away with him, and looks after him, feeding him, and once saving his life from wolves. He is at first intent on escaping from the bear, whom he names Mizzy, but eventually grows to love her. Meanwhile Tyrone is intent on rescuing him, and Joshua comes along, but the men from the saloon and their dogs are hardly as keen. One breaks his leg at grizzly falls, and he and his friends leave, taking the bear cubs with them and setting up their own camp somewhere else. Tyrone and Joshua continue searching. In another area Harry stumbles upon the saloon men's new camp whilst Mizzy is finding food. He looks inside the hut where the men are sleeping, and wakes them up. One man tries to protect the boy but another points his gun at him. Just as this man is going to shoot, Mizzy bursts through the window, knocking down one wall of the hut. This crushes one man. Harry runs, and hides in the river nearby. One man chases after him, but cannot find him, and gets lost in the woods. Then Tyrone and Joshua find the camp, and attack the men who are in it, while the bear runs to its chained-up cubs outside, trying to free them. Tyrone and Joshua manage to shoot all the men, save for one who sneaks out and tries to shoot Mizzy, but fortunately Harry returns, knocks over the evil man,Genet and frees Mizzy's cubs. The evil man gets up, but has no time to do anything because Tyrone rushes out of the house, leaps on him, and throttles him. They then begin a ferocious wrestle, which Tyrone wins, plunging his opponent into the river. Tyrone strikes Genet to death. The stream take his corpse. Harry says goodbye to his bear-mother Mizzy, and she goes away into the mountains, reunited with her cubs. They say farewell also to Joshua, and return to Britain, where Tyrone becomes a better father, having learned a lesson on the adventure. Trivia *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh movies. *Both Winnie the Pooh: Seasons With Giving and Grizzly Falls were released in 1999. *The TV show The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh was in reruns on ABC Saturday mornings at the time when Grizzly Falls was released in theaters in 1999. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Yru17